


Mei x Reader Smut

by mccreesnut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom type of reader, F/M, Mei - Freeform, Mei smut, Mei x Reader, My First Fanfic, OW smut, Smut, Vanilla type of smut, idk how to write, overwatch smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccreesnut/pseuds/mccreesnut
Summary: First fic, and smutfic, for copper (;;;





	Mei x Reader Smut

**Author's Note:**

> I literally never wrote a fanfic before
> 
> EDIT 1/11/18: Stop leaving kudos and looking at my horrible fic why you do this

It was in the late evening and you were in your quarters  
resting. While reading a book on the holopad in hand, you get up to start  
changing into your nightwear, starting by taking your shirt off. Suddenly,  
there’s a knock on the door, proceeding to walk over and check the peephole,  
you see Mei standing, patiently waiting.  
Opening the door, Mei looks up making eye contact. “Nǐhǎoj” She says. With a  
warm smile. Inviting her in your quarters, she accepts and gives a small nod  
while stepping inside. “I just wanted to remind you of the next training  
session tomorrow y/n.” She says and you turn around to see her spacing out  
while looking at you. “See something you like?” Flustered, Mei looks away while  
a blush quickly comes to her cheeks. Slowly stepping closer to her, you corner her  
up against the wall. Trapped between both of your arms, she stares up at you  
like a deer caught in headlights. Leaning down, you brush your lips against hers  
slightly. You hear her let out a small gasp. Smirking from satisfaction, you begin  
to pepper kisses along her neck. Listening to the small gasps and moan is just  
edging you on more each second. Giving her one last kiss on her lips, you bend  
down to pick her up bridal style. Carrying her to the bedroom, you look Mei in  
the eyes and ask with concern, “are you sure you want to do this?” Mei takes a  
second, then nods while kissing you back passionately.

Finally reaching the bedroom, you throw Mei off onto the large king size bed satin sheets. Beginning to unbuckle your belt as quickly as possible, Mei grabs your hand, stopping you. She slowly begins to sink to her knees. Raising an eyebrow, you decide to go along with it and lead her with you to a chair in the corner. Sitting down in it with your legs spread and staring at her with a predatory gaze, you observe her as she fumbles with the belt. After undoing the belt, she looks up, not sure what else to do. You proceed to pull down your pants along with boxers to reveal a throbbing member. Mei goes wide eye as she stares in disbelief. Unsure of what to do, Mei opens her mouth slightly and takes your aching member into the warm caverns of her mouth. Letting out a sigh of relief, she starts pumping your erection while bobbing her head up and down. Shutting your eyes tightly, you start to put a hand on her head to guide Mei while she is taking your erection. Pushing down, Mei begins to gag but does not stop and starts to deepthroat the entire member. Not realising how close you are to completion, you quickly take her off of you. “I won’t be able to last if you keep doing me like that honey.” Furiously blushing again, and perhaps slightly embarrassed, Mei looks at you while waiting for further instructions. “Strip, then get on the bed and spread your legs” “Okay” she replies shyly.

Mei undresses while you, stare at the thickness of her ass and slowly pump yourself.

As she finally finishes undressing and is now completely nude, she lays back on the bed and spreads her legs, revealing all of her womanly areas. Taking your cock in hand, you line up with her entrance and start moving the head inside. Seeing her face twist with pleasure you push the last inches into her. Giving a minute to adjust to your girth, you proceed to thrust your hips back and forth back into the warm tightness of her pussy. 

Going on for hours, you start to feel Mei tightening around you. Acknowledging this, you speed up the pace while also rubbing her clit in circles. Mei cries out your name, while orgasming hard. The feeling of the contraction of muscles sends you over the edge. Giving one last thrust, you spill yourself inside of her.

Basking in the moments of post orgasming, you pull out of Mei’s wet tightness and roll over onto the bed beside her, and drift off to sleep.


End file.
